


cat ears

by GhostyKitty



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: You stumble into club with some extra accessories.Do not repost on a third party app or website.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	cat ears

**Author's Note:**

> fluff for oikawa because i feel bad after writing lemon :')

Everyone was a little bit late leaving class today. As the culture festival draws nearer day by day, classes are discussing what they will be presenting to the public. The hard deadline to submit what each class is doing just happens to be today, and the arguments among fellow classmates can get rather intense. Your class had decided early on they wanted to host a cafe, however the theme of the cafe had been a great source of contention. So much so that an agreement was unable to be reached during homeroom. This is the reason why you, the manager of the Aobajohsai Boys Volleyball Club, is running late. 

With the Spring High preliminaries coming up, everyone on the team is counting on you to relieve them of as many housekeeping duties possible to provide them the most time to practice. Taking notes about each practice set, refilling the water bottles, and any remaining laundry that needed to be completed, among other duties, were left to you. Being late to practice is clearly not one of the things on the managerial to do list, and it certainly doesn’t help that every single teacher you’ve bumped into berates you for running in the halls. 

When you reach the gym, the sound of volleyballs smacking hands and hitting the floor greets your ears. You hadn’t even bothered to change into gym clothes before frantically your indoor shoes for your sneakers and stumbling through the door. Luckily, everyone is still warming up. Or rather, everyone is supposed to be warming up. Why has everyone stopped? More importantly, why is everyone looking at you? Kindaichi looks like he’s got a hell of a fever going on. You can’t look that disheveled after running through the school to get here. Or do you? 

Oikawa breaks the silence by clearing his throat and clapping his hands. His voice commands everyone to get back to work. The way his eyes narrow slightly makes your heart skip a beat when he approaches you. He leans down with a grin on his face, placing an arm on the wall behind you. “Lookin’ cute there, Neko-chan,” he whispers into your ears. Suddenly everything makes sense. 

When your classmates were arguing amongst themselves on what theme the cafe should be, the girl sitting next to you, Ueno, pulled out a secret weapon. Cat ears. She had brought enough to grace the heads of at least half the class. The cute accessory had managed to convince everyone to agree on the cat theme. While you feel incredibly thankful to her for ending the argument swiftly, currently, you are cursing her for letting you run out of the class still wearing the cat ears. 

The heat that fills your chest crawls up your neck and nearly sets your face on fire. You reach your hands up to cover your face and to hide from the inevitable teasing from the handsome setter currently shielding you from everyone else. Oikawa chuckles and gently flicks the ears on your head askew. “Go ahead and get changed, we’re still gonna be warming up after you get back, the other team isn’t even here yet.” You nod, still feeling mortified that you showed up, no, ran through the school, like this. 

After changing into your gym clothes and not-so-gently tossing the cat ears in your bag, you force yourself to face the reality of the situation. Just a few minutes ago, you ran through the school wearing cat ears. You also ran into the gym wearing cat ears. The entire volleyball team saw you wearing these cat ears. _Oikawa_ saw you wearing cat ears and teased you about it. There is no escaping the situation, and you still have to return to practice. The only thing you can really do is go back with your head held high with whatever dignity you have left.

By the time you get back to the gym, the visiting college students are here and warming up as well. When you go to set up the scoreboard, fill water bottles, and prepare towels to pass out, you notice something a bit off about the atmosphere. None of the first years will look you in the eye, and Kindaichi still seems to have some lingering redness on his cheeks. When you approach him to see if he has a fever he simply denies it and scurries away as fast as possible. The second and third years are a little less avoidant, but still do their best to not meet your eyes. Iwaizumi is the only one who willingly talks to you, but even then it’s just a short request to refill the water bottles with sports mix. 

Oikawa, however, is another story entirely. When you go over to offer some water to the college students, he’s there to ask for a refill. When you offer towels for them to dry off the sweat he’s hogging them all to himself. His usual attentiveness to the new players isn’t quite there. Coach Irihata calls him out a few times, but even that doesn’t seem to calm him down. 

It almost reminds you of a cat that desires your attention, and gets it by knocking things off the table.

\---

The culture festival is finally here. The volleyball teams at Aobajohsai traditionally hold a co-ed exhibition match, and that is where everyone on the team is right now, except for you. “Where’s your manager?” One of the girls pesters. “I want to get to know the girl who’s patient enough to deal with you lot.” 

“Senpai? She mentioned last week that she was assigned a shift at the cafe her class is running,” Kunimi replies. Oikawa’s ears perk up at this. You never mentioned this to him… or maybe you did and he was just too busy admiring the movement of your cute lips to notice. Now that he thinks about it, you did spend a few solid minutes apologizing to the coaches profusely last week. 

“We should go see what kind of cafe her class is running,” Yahaba suggests, “even if senpai won’t be here to support us we can go support her!”

“Good idea!” Watari says excitedly. 

“I heard they’re running a cat cafe,” Hanamaki pipes up. “I think that’s why she showed up with cat ears that one time.” 

Ah, those cat ears… Oikawa thinks back. You looked so adorable wearing them, and even more so when you started blushing. He can still hear the cute little noise you made when you realized your mistake. To think that he’d get to see you wearing those black cat ears again, and even be served by such a- 

“Shittykawa,” the gruff voice of his childhood friend cuts through his fantasy, “you’re drooling.” Frantically, he wipes at the corners of his mouth only to find that they are dry.

“Iwa-chan,” he whines, “you can’t just do that to me!”

“You were having creepy thoughts about-”

“They aren’t creepy thoughts-”

“So you admit you were thinking about her?”

Oikawa has no defense. For the past several months, much of his time not consumed by volleyball or school work was spent thinking about you. The one who made his heart race with a simple smile. The one whose voice brought him enough joy to last through especially rough practices. The one who somehow managed to convince him to take a break from staying late once in a while. 

“You’re both third years, so you might as well ask her out while you still have the chance,” the vice captain says. “If you end up going to different universities-”

“I’m sure she has other things to be worried about,” Oikawa murmurs, “I don’t want to be another source of stress for her.”

“But do you know that for sure?” Iwaizumi’s deep brown eyes pierce through the setter, the idea shaking him to the core. 

“Hey, Oikawa you’re on the red team, Iwaizumi is on the white team!” The captain of the girl’s team calls out to them, bringing the childhood friends out of their own little world. “Put your jerseys on and get warmed up.”

\---

The game ends with the red team taking two straight sets, not that it really matters. It was just a fun activity for the public eye. A voice in the back of his head nags at him though. “It would absolutely matter if she was watching.”

Everyone gets changed back into their uniforms after a quick shower to wash off any excess sweat. A glance at the clock told them that their dear manager’s shift at the class cafe would be ending in half an hour. 

The boys who are still available all rush to the hall of third year classrooms, weaving through the visiting public and other students advertising their own booths. When they finally reach the classroom, they are greeted with the sight of delicate, cat themed decorations, lacy white tablecloths draped over clusters of desks, and elaborate costumes. “Ah!” Kindaichi exclaims and points at you through the classroom windows. “Senpai is wearing a maid uniform! With the cat ears!” 

Oikawa’s eyes are immediately fixated on you. A long sleeved black dress with puffs at the shoulders, cinched in at the waist by a frilly white apron. The skirt ends mid-calf, and it’s supported by a petticoat with a cute lace lining the hem. Your stockings are black, shielding your supple skin from his gaze. On your feet are polished black mary janes, making them look just a tad bit smaller compared to the sneakers you wore to practice. The finishing touches, the cat ears perched on top of your head and the long black tail emerging from the back, make you the very definition of adorable. 

He can feel his heart skip a beat when you finally turn around to wave at them, and your face lights up.

Inside the classroom, your classmate, Mayu, goes up to you and whispers in your ear, letting you know about the rowdy boys itching to go inside. “Uh, I can take the first and second years, Mayu-chan,” you whisper back. Mayu nods and goes to prepare the tables needed to seat everyone. 

While you do see them almost every day, there’s something about the volleyball team that gives you a burst of energy. With several paper menus in hand, you make your way over to the front entrance of the classroom. “Are you guys going to keep standing outside or are you going to come in?” You ask the squabbling boys. 

“Are you gonna serve us, senpai?” Watari asks. 

“We don’t have enough empty tables to put you all together, so we’ll have to split you up,” you explain. “Mayu-chan should be done setting the tables up, so if the first and second years want to come with me I can lead you to your table!” 

“What about us third years, Neko-chan?” Oikawa’s teasing voice purrs into your ear. Your heart skips a beat and you can feel heat crawling up your neck. 

“I’ll be serving the third years,” Mayu finally joins you at the entrance with menus in hand. You let out a little sigh of relief, but when you turn to guide the first and second years into the classroom turned cafe, the burning sensation on your face and your heart rate refuse to ease up. In fact, it seems to intensify when you glance back, only to be met with sharp, brown eyes. 

\---

Disappointment sits heavy in Oikawa’s chest when a different girl comes to serve him and the other third years. Even though you’re only a table away, the first and second years are a handful, bombarding you with questions and compliments, stealing away all your attention. The way you flush prettily as they flatter you makes his brow twitch and furrow just a bit. 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi’s voice cuts through his thoughts, “what do you want to drink?” Oikawa looks up only to just now notice that Mayu was standing there, waiting for his order.

“Ah, water is fine,” he says quickly. Mayu jots it down on her notepad before hurrying away to grab the beverages. 

“Are you okay, Oikawa?” Hanamaki asks, examining the flustered captain. “You seem… kinda off today.” 

“Yeah, you were distracted during the exhibition match too,” Matsukawa adds. 

“Ah, was I?” Oikawa asks, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at his deflection. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, a bout of laughter from the first year’s table draws everyone’s attention over. 

The flush decorating your cheeks is even more prominent now as you laugh along with whatever joke was said. Usually, the cute sight of you pink and giggling would be very welcome to Oikawa, however this particular instance makes something in his chest constrict. 

_“You might as well ask her out while you still have the chance,”_

Iwaizumi’s words from earlier ring throughout his head. If he doesn’t act now, then he might lose his chance to be with you entirely. And whether it’s to another student or college, he doesn’t want to go a day without seeing you smile or laugh. 

\---

The sharp screech of a chair scraping against the floor makes everyone cringe. When you look up to see who had caused it, Oikawa’s callused hand was wrapped around your wrist and pulling you out of the classroom. You can only squeak in surprise as his firm grip pulls you out of the classroom and into the hallway. You can vaguely hear some cheering and a distinctly Iwaizumi yell as you are whisked away.

“O-oikawa,” you sputter, bright red and struggling to keep up with his long stride. “What are you doing?” The brown haired volleyball captain doesn’t respond as he makes a beeline for the stairwell at the end of the hall. It’s one that no one really uses because of how far out of the way it is. 

When the two of you finally reach his intended destination, Oikawa spins you around and pins you against the wall by planting his hands firmly next to your head. He’s so close that you can feel the heat coming off his body. “I only just realized how much I hate it when the other guys hog all your attention,” his voice is low, bordering on husky, feeding the flame in your chest, making your heart leap into your throat. 

“What are you talking about?” you manage to ask, gazing up into his searing, brown eyes. 

“When you walked into practice wearing these adorable cat ears,” Oikawa’s hand reaches over to poke at them, “I wanted to steal you away then and there. I wanted to keep that adorable sight of you to myself.” He chuckles when you squeak at his suggestion. “Now you’re here, looking even cuter with this uniform and you aren’t even paying attention to me,” a pout emerges on his face. “I guess what I’m trying to say, or ask is…” The setter looks down for a moment before withdrawing his arms. “I want to ask you…” he trails off again. Is it just the lighting, or is he, the ever smug, ever confident Oikawa Tooru, turning pink?

“Oikawa, are you trying to ask me out?” He groans as the flush on his cheeks makes itself just a little more prominent. 

“I didn’t think it would be this embarrassing,” Oikawa continues to curse himself for saying running his mouth, bringing a hand up to push his hair back. “I’ve done this before, why is it so embarrassing now?”

You stand up on your toes to whisper into his ear, “My answer is yes.” He stares at you as if you’re a goddess to be worshipped. “But I also have to go and finish up my shift, so…” 

Just as you turn to leave, Oikawa’s hand darts out to grab your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. “Please don’t go just yet,” he pleads. “Let me be selfish with you just this once.” You turn to face him and he lets go of your wrist to cup your cheek. “I want to be the only person to see you look so damn cute,” he says as he lowers his lips to meet yours.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how i did or how i can improve!!
> 
> im also on tumblr @catharsisbabey come and chat with me!


End file.
